


Words for Food and Thought

by lonelyredplanet



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyredplanet/pseuds/lonelyredplanet
Summary: A few poems about TMA. Updated when I write new ones (aka never, I can't write poems for shit.)
Kudos: 2





	1. Sequestered

**Author's Note:**

> An older poem as I was starting to get into it (you can probably tell.) I wish I paid attention to the syllables more, but at this point I can't change it without revamping the whole poem :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An older poem as I was starting to get into it (you can probably tell.) I wish I paid attention to the syllables more, but at this point I can't change it without revamping the whole poem :)

I am so lonesome  
Trapped inside a barren office  
My mind screams for freedom  
As I count the hours on the clock's face 

All this work for a goal  
I cannot achieve  
To deface the throne  
Of Knowing everything

I am not ensnared  
By love or friends  
I do not care  
To make amends

His desires are laid bare  
As he blissfully pretends  
That he cannot repair  
His lonely plan's dead-ends

The Eye can see all  
But cannot Behold my fervor  
Though I put up walls  
He does not try to pry further

Is that not  
What he does best?  
Untie the knots  
Of statements laid to rest?

It is his way of life  
His voyeuristic pleasure  
From watching a world rife  
With terror unmeasured

My mark is unlike his  
In my mind there's heavy fog  
And clouds fallen to mist  
All around me is horrid smog

I want to decipher  
My own foolish lies  
Not for me, but for  
Those lovely, bright eyes

From my stupid, stupid lips  
I tell him I love him  
His bones to his fingertips  
'I love you,' then,

'I love you too.'


	2. Foresight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Jon's P.O.V. Also kind of the inspo for the title of the fic.

I almost regret  
My choice to keep  
My eyes inside my head  
I can only wish for sleep  
To turn my limbs to lead

When was the last time I ate?  
Was it paper or food?  
I stave off my hunger and my hate  
By dampening the mood

Everyone dislikes me  
Because I can See  
How can they be so blind?  
The Sight is the only thing that binds  
My ragged body together  
Against being lost forever

But my eyes have always been  
My least attractive feature  
Back when my mind and hands were clean  
Back when I was not a creature

I don't truly need  
My sight as a steed  
To carry me through  
A life of Knowing nothing and everything new

I almost regret  
My choice to keep  
My eyes inside my head  
I can only wish for sleep  
To turn my limbs to lead


End file.
